The subject matter disclosed herein relates to packaging and more particularly relates to packaging for tracking devices.
In the commerce of today, goods are shipped between different locations. Sometimes, when shipments arrive at the intended destination, the goods may arrive in a damaged condition. When shipments are damaged in transit, the parties to the shipment may desire to identify how and where the shipment was damaged. Accordingly, tracking devices may be used to monitor the movement of the shipment.